1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus capable of notifying a processing result of a job, a job management method, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known is a printing apparatus that executes a print job transmitted through a network or Web and notifies the transmission source or the like of the result. On the other hand, upon acquiring a print result representing the end of printing from the printing apparatus to which the print job has been offered, the transmission source can judge that the print job can be discarded. However, such a printing apparatus cannot notify a print result if the power to the printing apparatus is cut off during or after printing.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-112722 describes a printing apparatus that records the processing state of each received print job in a nonvolatile memory and, when recovered from power shutdown, refers to the processing states of the print jobs and confirms the presence/absence of an unprocessed print job. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-112722 also describes that when an unprocessed print job exists, the transmission source of the print job is requested to resend the image data of the print job.
However, in the printing apparatus of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-112722, the processing state of a print job is recorded to execute processing of an unprocessed print job when the unprocessed print job exists. Hence, once the print job is completed, the record of the processing state can be erased. Hence, in a configuration of notifying a result after printing, as described above, if the notification has failed because of power shutdown after printing before notification of the print result, the print result notification is never performed even when the printing apparatus is powered on later.
On the other hand, the transmission source that determines whether to discard the print job or not upon receiving the processing result representing the end of printing from the printing apparatus, as described above, continuously holds the print job, although the printing by the printing apparatus has ended.